harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meeting at Malfoy Manor
Meeting of the Inner Circle?? I always wondered about the paricipants at this meeting. Concerning the movie Deathly Hallows Part 1 you can see that 24 people are present. An interesting fact is, that not all Death Eaters apperaing in that movie are present at this meeting. So beeing present at this meeting was maybe a question of the rank within the Death Eater lines. Low ranking Death Eaters didn't appeard but some of the believed most loyal members like Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Antonin Dolohov etc. did. That's why I think the Death Eater at this meeting were in a higher position then other Death Eaters appearing in the movie. Maybe (except Draco, Narcissa and Pius Thicknesse) they could be also the very first members who joined Voldemort during the First Wizarding War. An interesting fact is, that most of the Death Eaters who were participants at this meeting and still alive before the final battle of Hogwarts in Deathly Hallows Part 2 begun, are standing next to the Malfoys. This could also be an evidence of their high ranking position because they're standing in the middle of the first rows, like officers in battle formation. by Dance_with_the_Death :From Karkaroff's testimony in Goblet of Fire, we know that no Death Eaters are ever introduced to their entire company unless necessary, so that any potentials spies/P.O.W.s could not rat out the whole lot, which explains why every Death Eater is not at this meeting (I can imagine Voldemort being the sort to hold several, identical meetings with groups of Death Eaters to pass on information). The assumption that most of those at this meeting are among the elite Death Eaters seems to be a sound one, though; we know that Snape, Bellatrix, and perhaps still even Lucius at this point hold this honour. -- 1337star (talk) 01:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Good to see that my idea with the Inner Circle based on the elite Death Eater sounds good. But I also got another thought last night. In the movie The Half-Blood Prince, Horace Slughorn is hiding himself because the Death Eater are looking for new members in their lines. So maybe this could be another clue about a ranking system within the Death Eaters. by Dance_with_the_Death :I don't know if I follow your logic about Slughorn, please explain. Yes, I agree about Voldemort, and it is also possible that in this particular meeting (although, of course, these are the highest-ranking Death Eaters) he groups them by who knows each other. Obviously Snape, Bellatrix (and the other Lestranges), and the Malfoys are all acquainted, and Yaxley, the Carrows, Dolohov, and Rowle all served under either Lucius/Bellatrix or Snape in the first two battles of the war. Therefore, their wouldn't be a risk with these individuals knowing who each other were. However, it is important to note that Snape, Bellatrix, and Lucius were arguably his three most trusted followers (until Lucius's downfall, but it did take place in his house and Voldemort enjoyed poking fun at the Malfoys) as well as other important followers he acts through, namely Yaxley and the Carrows, were all present, supporting the idea of an Inner Circle. : Ministry Notifications 23:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :Concerning Slughorn, I only talking about the movie now. In the Movie The Half-Blood Prince, slughorn was hiding in a empty muggle house transformed as a armchair when Dumbeldore and Harry met him there. Slughorn said he was hiding because the Death Eater were looking for new members and they had asked him already. Slughorn defused to be with them but he also know it was wiser to hide, because it's not wise to say NO to the Death Eaters more then one time. So I remeber the conversation in the movie. And this was the point I thought about. When the Death Eater were also looking for new member within their lines, the newbies will be in a lower ranking then the older veterans of the First Wizarding War on Voldemorts side. :Well, that occurs in the book as well. I meant your reasoning, I understand you now. Ministry Notifications 00:52, November 20, 2011 (UTC)